It All Started With A Big Bang
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: On the night of Santana Lopez Something happens with Sam and Something Than Quinn finds out and it all goes as Puck says "Shit hit the fan" and hit fast


Chapter 1

Sam Evans, popular, Quinn Fabray's boyfriend, quarterback of the high school football team. Sam Evans is sweet and caring; he's loyal to his friends and family. He's well-liked by the whole student body at William McKinley High in our small town Lima, Ohio.

Then there is Rachel Berry. Self-centered, annoying diva queen of the gleek freaks. She is a junior at William McKinley and she is a person too. But she doesn't think it matters to the others. She love's, she feel's, hurts, Cry's, she feel's pain just as much as them if not more. She wonders if the cheerleaders know that She knew that they draw pornographic pictures of me on every stall in the girls bathroom and locker room. She would wonder if they know that They knew that she knew, that they talk about her behind her back. They probably do know and they just don't care that their making her life a living hell.

"Hey babe," that's what he said to her, when he walked up to her at her locker.

"Hi Finn," she said forcing a smile. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head and he kissed her cheek instead.

"You okay?" he asked concerned masking his face. She looked up at him and said

"I' fine," which was a total lie. She felt like shit, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Okay, hey I'll see ya later Rach," he said as he spotted Quinn, walking down the hall way. He tried to kiss her again, but she moved making him miss her lips and kissed her cheek agian instead.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit queasy," she told him. For some reason he believed her and kissed her forehead and walked away to were Sam Evans and Noah "Puck" Puckerman stood beside Quinn and Santana.

Rachel looked up to see Sam starring at her, with concern in his eyes. She gave him a small smile that said 'i was fine,' but she knew he knew different. He then was pulled away by Puck and Finn talking about only God knows what.

Rachel went back to putting her text books she had taken out the day before and put them in her locker. Rachel was in the middle of taking out her text books for the morning classes, Kurt came running up to her and start to explain something incoherently.

"Kurt," Rachel said but he didn't hear her and continued on with his rant.

"Kurt," she tried again, "Slow down and start from the beginning,"

"Fight," he breathed," second floor,"

"There's a fight between whom? On the second floor," she asked him

"Santana and Quinn," she rolled hereyes at him.

"And why would I want to see Santana and Quinn go at, again," she asked him quizzically.

"Because, this fight is about you,"

"About me?" she asked him

"Yeah, something about Sam and you," she barely registered that he mentioned Sam's name and dashed off towards the second floor of McKinney.

Once Rachel got there, a crowd had already started forming around the fighting duo. She tried to squeeze through the crowed to get to the front to try and stop whatever was happening.

"Bitch," Santana screeched as she bashed Quinn's head into a nearby locker.

"You're the fucking bitch," Quinn seethed trying to bash Santana's head into a nearby wall. There was yet to be any staff involvement and Rachel made her way into the fight to try and stop it. But to no avail, she only got herself hurt in the process.

"That's what you get you fucking slut," Quinn yelled at me as she tried to swing at her again. Rachel ducked out of the way and her fist collided with the nearby wall. Santana grabbed Quinn by the hair and was trying again to bash Quinn's head in.

"Santana stop it," Rachel yelled at her through the noise of the crowd, but Rachel didn't think she heard her. "Santana, I said stop it," she tried again. She moved to put a hand on Santana's shoulder and tried to pull a away, but she almost got hit again in the process of Quinn's swinging arms.

"She's a slut, she slept with Sam," Quinn shouted. Everyone turned to look at me, the girl in question. Tears started to form behind her eye lids and she hated to let people see her cry.

"She didn't do anything," Santana defended her.

"She slept with him at your party," Quinn turned towards her and pointed her finger at her. "Tell them Rachel. Tell all of them what you did,"

"It's true," she whispered. Kurt gasped, next to her and Santana eyed her.

"I knew she was a slut," Quinn hissed "I knew, but would no one would listen to me,"

"I didn't mean for it to happen Quinn, I swear the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you," Rachel said quietly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Say it was a mistake," Quinn ordered "Say it and I will forget it ever happened,"

"I..." I paused I could see Puck, Sam and Finn enter on the other side of the crowd making their way to the center of it all. "I can't," she choked out. Quinn's eyes glowed with fury and charged. Santana got in the way and blocked the angry teenage girl.

"Yes you can, tell me and everyone else, that sleeping with Sam was a mistake," Rachel turned to see the look on Sam's face, just before Finn's fist collided with it. Rachel Screamed falling to the ground and Santana immediately let go of the blonde bitch and ran to Rachel's aid.

Puck Pulled Finn off of Sam and had him slammed into the wall. Quinn went running towards her boyfriend.

"See what you did, you're a self-centered bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself,"

"That's not true," Sam said defending her. "She smart and caring, ow," Sam winced and clutched his nose.

"No she's not, see what she did to you," Quinn said trying to move his hand so she could look at the now forming bruise.

"She didn't do this Quinn, your boyfriend did," Quinn's breath hitched in her throat.

"He's not my boyfriend, you are," she told him, her voice shaky.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore," Rachel didn't know what happened next, but she was back on the ground holding her already forming bruised face. She looked up to see Finn breathing angrily in front her.

"Bitch," then he walked away down the hall, but not before Puck punched him in the face.

"You never hit a girl," Puck hissed, "even when she slept with someone else by mistake,"

"Noah," Rachel whispered.

"Just get out of here Rachel,"

"Noah I,"

"Just go to the choir room," Rachel did as she was told. She got up and went to the choir room. Santana and Sam following behind her.


End file.
